Brian
by Camel Enchilada
Summary: My written account of how CJ's brother, Brian, was killed in 1987 in a setup orchestrated by the Ballas.


**Brian**

The dark blue Sabre pulled into the gas station and came to a complete stop at the first pump. Brian Johnson, a 23-year-old born and raised in Ganton, Los Santos, exited the vehicle. In the passenger seat was 22-year-old Becky Marshall, a college student studying to be an accountant while working at a small diner in Glen Park. The two had been together for 5 months and one of the first things they noticed about each other after meeting was their shared fondness of travel. Though they had dreams of traveling all across Canicho together, they simply didn't have sufficient funds to do much traveling until now. Both Brian and Becky had been working overtime a few times each week in order to save up enough cash for gas, tolls, supplies, and the other necessities they would need to acquire for this particular trip.

Becky got out of the car a few moments after Brian had, and headed into the mini-mart that accompanied the gas station on the outskirts of Los Santos. She entered the store, used the restroom, and walked up to the counter. "Pack of Redwood Lites, please." Becky had been a smoker since she was 15 years old, being lured into the habit by troubled friends, most of which were now serious alcoholics and drug addicts on a certain path to destruction. Since the day she smoked her first cigarette, she regretted it. She tried many different methods in an attempt to quit, such as patches, gums, and lozenges, but nothing seemed to work.

She got back out to the car as Brian was resting the nozzle back on the pump and paying via credit card. She got in the passenger seat and lit a cigarette.

As Brian examined the map they kept in the glovebox, Becky finished her cigarette and fiddled around with the radio for awhile, eventually growing frustrated and leaving it at WCTR, a talk show oriented station. Brian folded the map back up and put it between the two seats. "Okay, I think if we follow the freeway through Red County for awhile, we'll…we'll come to Shady Creek." Becky looked and smiled at him. He pulled the Sabre out onto the freeway and they were off.

Becky's mind was all over the place as the car sped through the "Badlands" of San Andreas. It was autumn, and she couldn't help but admire the beautiful leaves as they were beginning to shed from the trees, coating the forest floor with a crinkly, colorful carpet. "How am I going to do this?" she thought, biting on her bottom lip a bit. Brian noticed Becky's facial expression. "What's wrong, baby?" She was startled by this and jerked a bit at his voice. "How could they even ask me to do this? I can't…I can't do it. I won't." she thought again. "Uh…nothing, honey. Just…just a little headache is all." She put on a desperate attempt at a smile. Brian smiled back, so excited about the time they'd have with each other on the trip that he failed to notice that something was wrong. Very wrong.

About 30 minutes later, Brian and Becky were deep in the heart of the badlands, the old engine on the Sabre roaring too loud for any lengthy conversation. Becky couldn't keep her mind off of what she had to do. She didn't want to, she just had to…right? Did she have to? She knew it was technically her choice, but they'd have her killed if she didn't! There was no other choice. She had to do it, no matter how horrible it was.

They passed through a small town and pulled up onto a dirt road that led to the camping/recreational area known as "Shady Creek". "Ah, there she is. As beautiful as last year." Brian said, looking over at Becky and grinning. Becky tried to grin back, noticeably nervous as sweat trailed down her face. They got out of the car and started to haul all of their belongings into the cabin. Brian unlocked the front door of the cabin, opening the door and taking a whiff of the sweet smell of the season. "I'll be right back," Becky spurted out as she headed for the bathroom door. Brian went back out to the car to get the last of the things.

Inside the bathroom, Becky removed a 9mm pistol from her purse. Her palms were sweating profusely as the grasped it in her hand. She became choked up on her tears as the unlocked the door and went into the main room. Brian opened the front door with a backpack and a small cooler filled with a few beverages. Becky's mind was spinning out of control and she brought the gun out from behind her and pointed it at Brian. Brian dropped the cooler and backpack immediately. "Baby? What the…what the fuck are you doing…" he stuttered, taking a small step toward her. "Brian, Brian please don't come any closer. I need to do this, do this for us…"

"What the fuck are you talking about, baby? Just…just please put the gun down…whatever it is, we can work it out…we can make it through…" Brian took another step towards Becky, who had tears streaming down her face now. Brian edged even closer, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Please, baby. Please…we can make it through this. Please just put the gun down."

Becky shook her head slowly. "I can't do that, Brian. I am so sorry…"

With that, she pulled the trigger forcefully on the pistol. The bullet seared through Brian's body, piercing his heart. His mouth was wide as he looked at the blood streaming out of his wound. His eyes locked with Becky's as his lip quivered. Becky screamed at the sight and began to cry hysterically as Brian fell to the cabin floor.

Jimmy's Diner 

**Glen Park, Los Santos**

**2 days later**

Becky Marshall poured a pot of steaming hot coffee into a white mug. "May I get you anything else?" She cheerily said when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Two thugs, one in purple and black and the other in purple and white, gestured for her to follow them. They led her into the men's restroom.

"Well, is the shit done or what?"

Becky looked to the floor and sighed. "Yes. Yes, it's done."

The two thugs smiled. "Well, we'll need the piece back, bitch."

Becky pulled the pistol out of her purse slowly. "May I use it for one more thing?" she asked, gripping it firmly in her hand. She raised it to the side of her head. She pulled the trigger.


End file.
